


Repugnante Infatuación

by lewisfairy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, estoy muy triste y por eso escribo cosas tristes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewisfairy/pseuds/lewisfairy
Summary: Harry necesita de algo o alguien para vivir, no sabe si es el alcohol, el sexo o Louis. O quizás encontrarse.  (Relatos sin sentido que permiten al lector disfrutar de la necesidad de existir.)





	Repugnante Infatuación

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero aclarar que estas historias tienen un poquito de alcohol, drogas y mucha tristeza y desesperación. Están escritos sin el mínimo sentido y esperando transmitir algo al lector.

Quiere alcohol, para que todo se revuelva y sea neblina, neblina en sus pies, en sus manos, en su mente. Pero no hay razón para estar así, nunca la hay, porque los mensajes no respondidos no son razón, ni el amor no correspondido ni la existencia misma. La gente está ocupada y no hay razón.

Sólo las personas piensan que él es un dulcesito, que se lo llevan a la boca, lo chupan un ratico y después _adiós cariño yo no te conozco_ hasta que reaparecen y él está allí, otra vez, chupadito y queriendo que lo chupen otra vez. Que lo vuelvan a escupir porque la gente es así sin razón, así como él.

Está acostado en su cama. Músculos cansados y parpados pesados. Un brazo encima de sus ojos porque detesta sentir cómo su techo lo observaba mientras el llora tan solo un poquito, se siente vulnerable. Débil y estúpido.

—¿Soy un dulcesito? —susurra a las paredes, o quizás a esa persona que está acostada allí donde él está, que se parece a él pero se siente tan distante de sí mismo.

Y no lo puede evitar. Pero sus recuerdos se estrellan entre sí.

Eso no importa ya, entonces Harry se revuelca en la cama y se pregunta por qué se siente lejano, se ve pero no se siente, _¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué me dejas y después vuelves?_ Él no quiere un corazón lejano, quiere uno que esté allí, que esté calientito por las noches y que le encienda el pecho un poquito, para que su boca se sienta dulzona, no amarga como lo hace cuando toma alcohol.

Quiere deshacerse de ese sentimiento de tristeza, de _ven bebé dame un poco de calor y no te vayas_ , porque lo hace sentir pequeño y sin ganas de sonreír, sin ganas de tomar café por las mañanas o de sentir el viento en el rostro. Entonces sin moverse de su cama, rebusca entre las sabanas su celular como si fuera una aguja de heroína y llama a la primer persona que se le cruza por la cabeza para que lo haga llorar, no porque se fue, ni porque piensa que no es suficiente, sino del placer, de que sienta cómo su sexo explota salvajemente y cómo su cabeza da vueltas buscando una ancla que le permita ver qué está pasando entre las olas, para que deje de preguntarse: ¿Dónde estás?

Cuando llega una mujer con un nombre que le importa una mierda a Harry porque sabe que es suficiente conocerle la vagina más de tres veces y saber que va a su clase de Historia del Arte, con eso le basta. Pero el no es de hacer charlas cortas ni preguntar de cómo le fue en el día ni que soñó ni que desea, simplemente le dice un hola y la besa, la besa como si fuera morfina, para que su tristeza se apacigue, se calle y no le grite en el alma que está solo, que está mal.

Le agarra las piernas y la levanta, la levanta esperando que ella gima, que se restriegue contra él, que no haya nada más en aquel apartamento más que sexo y placer. Ella gime, y él también. Besos, lenguas, besos mojaditos y asquerosos pero hambrientos. Entran al cuarto de Harry y ya desaparecieron la ropa que los separaba. Ahora solo hay sexos juntitos y sudor, babas, dos, tres, gemidos y calor. 

Pasan los minutos, una envestida, otra, _dame más_ , gemido, orgasmo, uno y dos. Gemidos. Sabanas revueltas y cabellos despeinados. 

 

***

 

Dos o tres horas después aparece en el bar que queda cerca a su casa. Necesita alcohol, en su boca, en su garganta, en sus venas para respirar, para que no sienta eso que sienta en el pecho que no lo deja existir, ni coexistir ni nada.

Lo saluda el barman y el solo asiente con la cabeza y _me da un vodka por favor_. Se lo sirven y dentro de diez minutos ya ha tomado diez shots de vodka pero no le importa, quiere más y más porque parece que su alma o quizás su cuerpo lo pide. No hay diferencia ya. 

Alguien lo llama. Parece alguien dentro de su cabeza, pero no, se voltea y ve un revoltijo de ojos azules, cabello café y un _louis louis louis louis_. Pregunta si se encuentra bien y Harry dice que sí, que sólo quiere disfrutar la noche. Él asiente con la cabeza y le pregunta que qué hace ahí si al día siguiente tienen clase, entonces Harry se ríe y le pregunta lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos responde porque ambos saben que les importa una mierda que al día siguiente tengan reseca y les duela los huesos porque ahora necesitan licor, así sea un maldito martes y tengan que madrugar al proximo día, tengan que aparentar que todo está bien, que sonríen genuinamente y no para ocultar que se sienten perdidos. O al menos eso piensa Harry, quizás Louis está un poquitín más cuerdo que él.

—¿Por qué no respondías mis mensajes? —pregunta Harry por fin, después de que esa frase la tuviera pesando en su garganta y en su mente por casi tres horas, porque así es él, todo le pesa y lo enreda en una estúpida ansiedad.

Louis le responde que se le descargó el móvil, que no se preocupe que después los ve, que _calma nene, que a veces te tengo en mi mente y te responderé._ Y le sonríe, pero ni siquiera él sabe si es por cortesía o porque le nace. 

Alguien llega por detrás de Louis y lo abraza. ¿Quién es? ¿Quién se atreve a tocarlo así? Harry ve que es una mujer, una muy bonita de ojos verdes y cabello dorado, como si el sol le hubiese escupido. Ambos se sonríen y después sus labios se juntan creando un pequeño mantra entre ellos y rompiendo al pequeño Harry un poco más. Harry pide la botella de vodka y se va antes de que le hablen, de que le pregunten que qué le pasa, que si le molestó que ellos estén felices y él no, que si está bien o que si quiere un poco de marihuana.

A él le vale mierda si se fue en el momento en el que no debía, su corazón no podía latir bien y sus ojos estaban humedos. Amaba tanto a Louis que le dolía todo el cuerpo, le dolía en las puntas de sus dedos y en su lengua y en su mente. Sin que su mente tomara nota, se acercó a la primer chica que le pareció que tenía una mirada tan perdida como la suya y la miró, vio cómo sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la música y sus manos estaban en el aires como queriendo que las estrellas le besaran las manos. Sus miradas se conectaron.  _Acércate bebé, no sé quién eres ni qué quieres, pero yo te quiero entre mis piernas._ Él tomó un sorbo de su botella y se acercó, porque su cabello era negro y quería saber si ella tan oscura como él o si tenía los persones grandes y oscuros o pequeños y rosados. Tomó otro sorbo cuando la tuvo enfrente, ella agarró la botella y tomó, un, dos, tres sorbos. El liquidó bajó por su garganta y una gota quedó en sus labios. Harry se la quitó con la lengua. Ella sabía a lujuria a  _nene ven que te cuido un ratito y después adiós no te vi, no sé quién eres._

Y eso era lo que justamente quería él. Sus lenguas se abrazaron, sus manos tocaron, sintieron y sus ojos no sentían, pero ellos sí, y sus corazones también, sus partes intimas iban pidiendo más y se ponían más húmedas a medida de que pasaban diez, once, doce minutos. Ella le agarró la mano y buscó el baño. Se metieron y duró muy poco para que ambos gimieran, gritaran por una pequeña muerte que los hiciera temblar y sentirse en el cielo, menos solos y rotos. Harry estaba dentro de ella, pronto iba a explotar, sostenía las caderas de la chica con sus manos y sólo podía sentir el va y viene. Ella gemía, gemía, sentía que dentro de ella estaba la respuesta del universo y tembló, se contrajo, suspiró y cerró los ojos fuerte. Harry sintió las contracciones y también sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, que tocaba las nubes y sonreía. Un minuto después, se sonrieron y cumplieron la promesa de olvidarse. Después el buscó la botella de vodka que estaba en el piso del baño y tomó dos sorbos. Abrió la puerta y enfrentó el mundo otra vez. Dos tragos más y _no siento_. 

 


End file.
